Big time rush and victorious romance bloom
by Congchua
Summary: What happens when Camille's sister comes to the Palm Woods?And Both Carlos,Kendall,And James are fighting for her attention?And throw in the fact that Tory is a rocker chick with a mind all her own,you got a story with drama,humor,and love.K/Tory Ca/Tory J/Tory L/Cat
1. Chapter 1

**  
**

AN:Hello this is my firts story ever on fanfiction, and i know im not the best writer but i know im at least pretty good. And please dont flames cause thats not going to make the story any better if you just tell me that it sucks so please define what "sucks" about my story and i will TRY and fix it. Now on with the story.

Logan POV

As I was walking with Kendal and Carlos to the pool I noticed a girl I've never seen before.

"Hey guys, check it out a new girl," I told my band mates and best friends.

She was sitting in one of the lounge chairs reading. She had pale skin, with black, choppy (layered) hair with blue and purple streaks that went down to her shoulders.

"I like her style," James said as he came back from the bathroom.

"You know we should go talk to her, cause she looks… uhh… lonely," Kendal said while walking towards her.

"That makes sense" James said following Kendal.

Carlos and I just looked at each other and followed them.

"Hey are you new here?" James asked.

We waited a few seconds until she looked up and responded.

"Oh I'm sorry what did you say? I wasn't really paying attention," she said in a slightly raspy voice.

"Oh we just wanted to know if you we're new here 'cause we've never seen you before,"

"Oh yeah I'm new, but my sister isn't, um, I think she told me about you guys, you're Big Time Rush right?" she asked as she took off her sunglasses a revealed her green, blue, and gold eyes. They were a deep emerald green at the outer edge then turned into sapphire blue near the pupil and specked with what looked like gold shavings.

She looked at us expectantly until one of us answered.

"Oh yeah right, yeah we're Big Time Rush" Carlos answered slightly dazed.

"Who's your sister?" Kendal asked.

Then we suddenly heard Camille shout "TOOOOOOORRRRRRYYYYYYY!" and running toward the pretty girl with the awesome eyes. The pretty girl who now I know to be Tory, turned around saw Camille, and started running and shouting "CCCCCAAAAAMMMMMYYYY"

"I guess you got your answer Kendal" James told him while looking at the girls in awe, mostly because they were so different. I mean Camille was preppy looking and Tory was well the exact opposite of preppy.

"I missed you soooo much Camy" Tory gushed to her sister.

"I missed you too! How was Italy and Nonno? How about Zia Isabella?"Camille said in what I think was Italian.

"She's great and so is Nonno." She answered back.

"Um are we missing something?" Kendal asked the girls.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you guys that my twin sister is coming to the palm woods didn't I?" Camille said sheepishly.

"Uh yeah!" James yelled and at the same time Carlos said

"I didn't even know you had a sister!"

"Well then I should properly introduce myself, I'm Victoria, Camille's twin…and before you say anything we are fraternal twins," Tory said slightly smiling then turned to Camille and told her

"Ti conosco hanno dichiarato di essere caldo, ma che hai fatto mi dica che erano presente guardando bene!"

(I know you said they were hot but you did tell me that they were this good looking!)

"Well I don't know how I would put it into words!" Camille exclaimed.

Tory's response was "reale,"

"Can someone explain to me what you guys are talking about and why you are speaking Italian and how you understand her!?" Carlos yelled confused.

"Well it's kind of a long story" Camille replied nervously.

"We've got time" I told her crossing my arms.

So there you go the first chaper to the story hope you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello this is my chapter 2 but I didn't get any reviews before and if this keeps up I'm going to have to charge a certain amount of reviews to get a chapter. Now I don't want to have to resort to that so please at least one you that added my story to at least say "I like it" or I would even take a "it doesn't suck" now on with the story before I get really whiny:

Camille POV

"Well it's kind of a long story," I told them.

"We've got time" Logan said as he crossed his arms over his yummy chest.

"Well um first let me say that we weren't born here but in Italy and moved here when we were like six," I said looking at Tory to finish.

"Then, well our parents got a divorce when we were thirteen because our dad missed Italy very much when our mom wanted to stay here, so when they divorced they each took one of us. As you can guess Camy stayed with Mom and I went with Dad to Italy, the deal was that I would go over here for Christmas and she would come to Italy for Easter," she said sadly.

I continued "But since our parents did not want to see each other at all the deal was broken but of course I had to my favorite sister, so we kept in touch by e-mail, Facebook and, and stuff like that. But then Tory informed me that Dad was really sick…I didn't really know how sick he was until I visited him finally and found out that he had pancreatic cancer and only a few months to live." I told them as I was blinking back the tears as I remembered my father, who at one point I thought was like superman, looking so sick and weak.

"So when he died I stayed with my aunt and grandpa for awhile, but then Mom wanted me to come here, because well my aunt is like only a couple years older than me she's like what? Twenty-one? Anyway and my grandfather, well he's my grandfather he's gettin' old, so here I am in America!" Tory finished the story which took about ten minutes to tell. The guys were sitting down and looking at us for a long time; it was starting to get uncomfortable.

"Well are you gonna say something or are you just gonna look at us all day?" I asked them smirking.

"Wait I have a question! If you lived in Italy for almost your whole life why don't you have an accent?" Carlos asked looking at Tory, well looking down at her since she was like 4' 10'' and he was 5' 6''.

"Well since I lived here before I picked up the language pretty quickly and it did help that I was an ESL kid when I first moved here." She told him shrugging.

He nodded but was still looking at her…as was Kendall.

Uh-Oh

This could be a problem; they have the same look on their faces as they did when the other girl from North Carolina, I think came here.

"Well I gotta go inside cause I'm gonna sing for this guy to see if I'm awesome enough to get signed to his record label…and I don't want to do that in my bathing suit" Tory said as she gestured to her bikini clad body.

"Arrivederci mia sorella sorprendente," she told me as she walked away.

(Good bye my amazing sister.)

"Bye" I said as she walked away then turned to the guys and noticed Kendal and Carlos drooling. "You know you should wipe that drool off your face." I told them smirking.

"Huh, ohh" they said at the same time.

"I can't believe she thinks you two are the most attractive!"

"She said that!" they both shouted

"Well she didn't say it but we have like a six sense about this, like we just know things like that… and I want to see her happy and so I will help you guys win her heart."

A/N: I don't really like how this ended but it's the best I can do. So if you liked it please review it'll make me soooo happy and you'll make my week!


End file.
